


The Proper Education of a Ravenclaw

by Alexis_Black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: HPFT, F/M, Hogwarts Era, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Black/pseuds/Alexis_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dark, stormy night brings Riley two unexpected visitors and the opportunity to discover whether the old school rumors about Slytherin prowess were true or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proper Education of a Ravenclaw

 

The dark clouds overhead finally made good on their threat as soon as Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy ascended on their brooms. Strong winds attempted to drive them off course and lightening crackled, reflecting off the highlands loch; the waves below were storm-tossed.  
  
Still they persisted. They were expected at the rendezvous point after having completed their mission. Since the death of Dumbledore at Snape’s hands, and the subsequent rise in Voldemort’s power, the Slytherin Head of House had been tasked with training the younger Malfoy.  
  
It was the rain that decided it for them. Or rather, it was their brooms. The moment the clouds unleashed their burden and raindrops splattered on the Firebolts, both gave a buck that nearly unseated their riders and then started giving out.  
  
With nearly identical grimaces, they fought their brooms to hold out as they rapidly descended. Lightning flashed erratically. Between the strobe-like bursts of light, Snape spotted a two-story house on a bluff above the loch. He pointed at it and Draco nodded.  
  
They barely made it to the ground before the Firebolts gave out with a sputter.  
  
“Bloody hell, what’s wrong with these brooms?” Draco snarled. His pale hair was plastered to his head.  
  
Snape waved his wand over the broom. “I suspect someone charmed them. They’re useless. We’ll have to wait out the storm.”  
  
“What about Apparition?”  
  
The Potions master shook his head. “The magnetic fields near this loch naturally prevent Apparition. That’s why we selected a rendezvous point on the other side. We’ll have to wait out the storm.”  
  
They trudged up the lane to the house. A warm flickering light shone out of one of the windows. From the porch roof hung a sign. The winds tossed it this way and that, but Snape could make out the words.  


_Sinclair’s Bluff_  
_Bed & Breakfast_  
_Established 1853_  
  
  
It was obviously a Muggle establishment. There was a pink Vespa parked on the porch near the front door.  
  
Draco looked rebellious at the thought of entering, but there was no other option. The storm was increasing in strength; mixed with the rain was now hail. There were no other houses nearby.  
  
Snape left the Firebolts leaned against the Vespa. A Muggle would only take them at face value. Because it was a non-wizarding establishment, though, he couldn’t risk using a spell. There were still factions in the Ministry that had not been taken over yet.  
  
Then he rang the bell and waited impatiently. It was nearly midnight. At least they had Muggle currency on hand. Their mission had required it.  
  
Moment later, the sound of footsteps alerted them to the proprietor’s approach. Snape or Draco had anticipated an older man or woman behind the door to run the establishment – it was in such a secluded location. The last thing they expected was Riley Sinclair.  
  
  
_~ ~ * ~ ~_  
  
  
She had just spent the last hour patiently working with Aunt Sharn’s temperamental sewing machine. A rare bout of insomnia had left her with little else to do. It had gotten to the point, though, where she had threatened the recalcitrant machine with her wand. Gratefully, she got up and carelessly threw the cover over both the sewing machine and her wand when she heard the chime of the doorbell.  
  
She glanced at her hair, held back in a sloppy French braid, and her attire – a heavy woolen skirt and old white blouse. For a moment she regretted she had taken off her bra. Her breasts visibly strained at the buttons. Then she decided that whoever was out there was bound to be so soaked, they wouldn’t care how she was dressed. It was probably some foreign tourists – who else would be out at this time of night in a storm?  
  
The tempest had come from the north, off from the ocean and was building up to be a classic once-in-a-century storm. At least whoever was waiting on the porch would provide a much-desired distraction from the turbulent winds, sheets of rain and the antiquated sewing machine.  
  
Her Aunt Sharn and Uncle Ewan had begged her to take over the bed and breakfast while they went off on holiday, assuring her there wouldn’t be much business. They were correct about that – no one had shown up. At least, not until right then.  
  
When she opened the door, Riley was surprised. These were no foreign tourists. When she didn’t move promptly out of the way, the dark haired wizard spoke.  
  
“Are you going to stare or allow us entrance?”  
  
She hadn’t heard that voice in seven years, but it made her jump as if she were still a student in Hogwarts.  
  
“Of course,” she murmured and allowed them in. Habit forced her hand into her pocket, looking for her wand. Damn, she had left it with the sewing machine.  
  
The younger wizard she couldn’t identify – he was several years her junior - but there was no mistaking the other. Wet dark hair that hung in lanks to his shoulders. Large nose and glaring dark eyes. And those strong, long fingered hands …  
  
What was Professor Severus Snape doing out here?  
  
Riley turned back to the wizards. Did Severus Snape just ogle her breasts? Impossible! Nonetheless, the thought sent a delicious tingle run down her back.  
  
“Ahem, our transportation died unexpected when the storm blew in,” the blond wizard began, pulling Muggle money from a robe pocket. “Might we impose upon you for a set of rooms -”  
  
“Oh, it’s no imposition,” Riley responded, falling back into the role of proprietress. “Here, let me show you to a set of rooms.”  
  
Riley led them to the best rooms the bed and breakfast had to offer. They were connected by a shared sitting room. Then she took their cloaks.  
  
“I’ll be right back with some towels,” she informed them after igniting a comfortable blaze in the fireplace.  
  
She gathered their rain soaked outer garments in her arms, carefully trying to avoid the dripping water, and hauled them into the back room where she dropped the sopping mess into a sink. To her consternation the water had soaked the front of her white shirt despite her best efforts. Goosebumps rose on her arms and her nipples hardened against the wet material.  
  
“Damn,” she swore softly. Before she could go back out there, she’d have to dry up. Riley reached for the towels in the linen closet and used one to blot her shirt with.  
  
At that moment, a crack of lightening lit the heavens and thunder roared. The lights flickered for a moment, and then the bed and breakfast was plunged into darkness.  
  
Riley fumbled her way to the sewing machine and searched for her wand by touch. Once she had located it, she silently cast _Lumos_. Riley knew she had promised her parents not to use magic at the bed and breakfast - her uncle was a squib and her aunt was a Muggle who had never been introduced to the wizarding world - but there was nothing for it. Besides, no one else was here except the two wizards in the room above and it wasn’t as if they were unfamiliar with magic – one had been her Potions instructor.  
  
Two things were very distinct in her memory regarding Professor Snape. How painfully shy she had been in his class and how fascinated she had been with the man, particularly his hands.  
  
She shook off the memory. With a stack of towels floating in front of her, Riley grabbed the extra firewhisky bottle Uncle Ewan hid behind his books and then made her way back upstairs.  
  
Snape closed the curtains as Malfoy muttered under his breath about the state of his attire, the Muggle inn and its proprietress. At least they were out of the storm and in a room rapidly being warmed by a fire.  
  
The proprietress was another matter, though. Snape shook his head. He did not know why she seemed familiar. He had never visited this part of Scotland and certainly not a Muggle establishment. Why then did it seem he should know her?  
  
When the electricity abruptly went out, the fireplace became the only source of light. He gave Draco a shake of the head to indicate no use of magic. The temptation was there to dry themselves off with a quick spell, but how would that look to the proprietress?  
  
Then he heard her footsteps and turned towards the door as it swung open. To his surprise, a set of towels floated through followed by Riley, her wand lighting her way.  
  
No mere Muggle, she was a witch.  
  
“Who are you?” he asked suspiciously, fingering his own wand. Draco, on the opposite of the room, did the same.  
  
Riley floated towels in their direction, which they promptly ignored. Her lips tugged into a crooked smile. “You don’t remember me, do you Professor Snape?”  
  
“Obviously not.”  
  
“Riley Sinclair, Ravenclaw. I finished Hogwarts seven years ago.” She used magic to light several candles that were decoratively placed in the room. “I was the shy one in the back of the class.”  
  
His brow furrowed as he attempted to remember if he had ever taught anyone with that name. The only image that came to mind, though, was a bashful girl with a soft-spoken voice and the curves of an ironing board. Was it possible that she had gone through such a tremendous metamorphosis and had changed into this captivating creature?  
  
“You’ve changed,” he noted, waving away the floating towel.  
  
This time there was no mistaking it. He openly glanced at her still damp shirt where her breasts pressed against the material.  
  
Riley flushed. Was he flirting with her? She decided to see whether or not he was. “Yes, well, I was a late bloomer, as you can see,” Riley said as she slowly smoothed the shirt below her breasts to better emphasize their fullness and her slim waist.  
  
A dark eyebrow rose appreciatively and his lips quirked.  
  
“And you are?” she asked the blond wizard who had been quietly observing.  
  
“Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.”  
  
Not surprising, the Malfoys were a family she had heard about before. Who hadn’t? She had even seen his parents once in Diagon Alley. Draco had his father’s grey eyes and his hands. Mentally she compared them to Snape’s.  
  
Riley couldn’t help but think about the rumors she had heard back in school regarding Slytherins. Gossip had it they were excellent lovers, and that their common room had hosted many illicit activities.  
  
And here the storm had sent two Slytherins right into her hands.  
  
The Malfoy heir pulled out his wand. “Since you’ve no problem with using magic here, you won’t mind if we use a drying spell?”  
  
She flushed and shook her head. Why hadn’t she thought of that? Riley knew the answer to that: she had been too busy wondering if the size of their hands was any indication of size of other body parts.  
  
“I take it you intend to do something with that bottle of firewhisky,” Snape pointed out.  
  
“Um, yes.” She conjured two sets of glasses and poured each a shot. When she handed Snape his glass, his fingers brushed against hers and lingered for a moment.  
  
“Would this fireplace happen to be connected to the Floo network?” Draco asked. If so, it would allow them to travel closer to their destination.  
  
“Unfortunately, no. This is my uncle and aunt’s business – they’re not wizards, so no Floo for them. Apparition is also out the question. With the way that storm is going, the roads will be washed out in no time. It looks like your stuck here until at least morning.”  
  
“I doubt it will be a hardship,” Snape commented, holding out his shot glass for another round.  
  
When she poured him more firewhisky, her former professor suggested she not stand on formality and join them in a drink. Riley didn’t know what to think. Snape had never treated her in this manner before. Was he playing with her or was Professor Snape truly interested? She didn’t know, but hid her uncertainty by taking a seat next to him on the sofa.  
  
The situation seemed to amuse Malfoy who reclined carelessly on the chair opposite them. “You’re probably wondering why we’re out here,” he said.  
  
It was the opening she had been waiting for. “Actually,” she responded after a quick swig of firewhisky, “what I was wondering was if the rumors about Slytherins were true.” The drink burned the back of the throat.  
  
“There are many rumors regarding Slytherins, Miss Sinclair,” Snape said softly, as he shifted his position and slipped an arm behind her to rest on the back of the sofa. “To which are you referring to?”  
  
Her gaze dropped to her glass of firewhisky and she traced a finger lightly along the smooth edge. Riley decided to press the issue and see how they reacted. “That Slytherins received the benefit of, um, unorthodox training … unlike the other Houses.”  
  
Malfoy exchanged a significant glance with Snape before inquiring, “Unorthodox training of what type, pray tell?” His smirk spoke volumes – he knew exactly what she was talking about.  
  
“The type that doesn’t require clothing,” she answered bluntly, ‘and goes by terms like _‘ménage à trois’_.”  
  
Snape’s chuckle was deliciously low and husky. “More has changed about you, Miss Sinclair, than just the size of your breasts.” He ran his fingers through a lock of hair that had escape the braid, following the wavy mass downward over her collarbone; then he lightly brushed the front of the shirt where the buttons strained.  
  
She flushed, her nipples hardening when his fingers grazed them before he pulled his hand away. “Is it true, then?” she asked in a slightly breathless voice.  
  
“Would you care for a firsthand lesson?” There was an undeniably wicked gleam in his dark eyes.  
  
“Yes, sir,” Riley answered.  
  
“Malfoy, prepare the larger of the bedrooms,” he instructed the other wizard as his fingers returned to her shirt buttons. Riley barely heard him leave as one by one, Snape unfastened each button and then pushed aside the material. The feel of the pad of his thumbs stroking the pale underside of her breasts stole away her breath.  
  
“Are you certain this is what you want?” he inquired softly. Snape caught her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, and unexpectedly squeezed. The frisson of pleasure edged with pain was both shocking and sensual.  
  
Biting back a groan, Riley nodded and then to her disappointment, he withdrew his hands.  
  
“Why? I can understand your attraction to Malfoy, but to me?”  
  
She looked into his dark eyes and answered truthfully. “I could care less about Malfoy – I don’t even know him. It’s always been you I was attracted to.”  
  
For an instant, she saw in her mind how as a student she used to observe him carefully in class, watching his strong hands. By her seventh year in Hogwarts, Riley had wondered how those hands would feel against her, had fantasized it was his long, dexterous fingers touching her as she masturbated.  
  
A wry, knowing smirk played on Snape’s mouth. “I can show you that and much more.” His head ducked forward and then she felt his mouth capture her pale, pink nipple. There was a scrape of teeth, teasingly tasting her, and then he sucked hard. Riley arched her back and moaned.  
  
The room turned as Snape pushed her back, shifting her so she lay lengthwise on the sofa as he slipped off to kneel beside her. His hand stole up her woolen skirt, parting her thighs. When he pressed his fingers hard against the crotch of her knickers, an electric shock ran through her and Riley closed her eyes. He slipped a forefinger under the edge of her knickers and brushed along the opening of her vagina before pushing two fingers in briefly. When he removed his hand, she ached with unfulfilled desire.  
  
Snape waited until Riley’s eyes opened before he raised a slick finger to his mouth and licked her juices off. Impulsively, Riley leaned upward and pulled his hand to her mouth. Her tongue flicked out. The musky taste of herself on his other finger was intoxicating.  
  
Snape rose and pulled Riley to her feet. “Come,” he told her and led her to the bedroom. Inside all of the furniture had vanished to make room for a magically enlarged bed. Draco, without a stitch of clothing, lay on his back across the length of it, one hand stroking his cock. The light from the fireplace painted reddish highlights on his pale hair.  
  
He viewed Riley’s open shirt. “Started without me, I see.”  
  
Snape glanced at Draco’s hard member and snorted. “Merely giving Miss Riley a taste of what to expect.”  
  
He turned towards her and languidly pushed her shirt off her shoulders. His hands made equally short work of her bra and knickers. Then he pushed her towards the bed, directing her to put her knees on either side of Draco’s shoulders. Riley was unsure, but complied when Snape insisted.  
  
The moment she did, facing the length of Malfoy’s body, Draco put his mouth against her, giving her slit a long lick. She shuddered as he began expertly flicking his tongue and then sucking on her clitoris. The sensation was incredible. One hand slipped between her legs. When Draco unerringly found the sensitive cluster of nerves along the inner wall of her vagina, she nearly lost her balance.  
  
Snape was suddenly there at Riley’s side to steady her. At some point, he had disrobed, but Riley hadn’t even noticed. He guided her hands to his own impressive erection and demonstrated how to stroke him. In the corner of her mind not utterly overwhelmed by the delectable havoc Draco was wreaking upon her body, she absentminded noted how thick the head of Snape’s cock was.  
  
Snape’s fingers nimbly undid her braid. “Delicious, is it not? Have you ever felt such pleasure before?” he whispered as he trailed kisses down her neck and shoulder.  
  
“N-no.”  
  
While Riley wasn’t a virgin, her experience had been limited and certainly hadn’t included having one man lick her cunt while the other fondled her breasts as she stroked his dick.  
  
“It is safe to assume, then,” he asked a voice like rough velvet, “you’ve never experienced a cock in your pussy while another licks you?”  
  
She couldn’t even form a coherent response.  
  
He gently removed her hands from him and moved behind Riley. Then he pushed her shoulders forward, leaning Riley over Draco’s body. She found herself balancing on her elbows and knees. Her breasts were pressed against Draco’s torso even as her face was in his crotch. The pale wiry hair smelled of musk.  
  
The angle altered how Draco was attending to her. He withdrew his fingers from her and rested his hand on her thigh to hold her in place as he concentrated on her clitoris.  
  
Suddenly, strong hands gripped her waist and then Severus proceeded to shove his engorged cock inside her wet slit. Riley cried out as he had to work himself. It was tight fit; he filled her completely. Draco continued his ministrations even as Snape slowly withdrew almost all the way out, only to plunge fully in again. He leisurely increased the tempo.  
  
Never before had she felt such gratification. Pleasure spiraled out of control and Riley found herself quickly climaxing.  
  
Hands hauled her back up against Snape. Then one slipped upwards to cup her full breast and the other pull her head back by her hair. The rhythm of his thrusts didn’t alter a beat. She heard Snape say something, but couldn’t string the sounds together to make words. Draco clearly understood, though; he slid out from between Riley’s knees and knelt in front of her.  
  
Without his tongue on her pussy, Riley came halfway to her senses. She realized Snape had said something to her. Patiently he repeated his question.  
  
“Turn about is only fair play, don’t you agree Miss Riley?” Severus asked in a rough voice.  
  
She nodded.  
  
“Good. Then show Malfoy your appreciation.” He released his grip on her.  
  
Draco reached out and pulled Riley’s shoulders downward. He guided his dick to her open mouth. A rhythm was quickly established. As Snape thrust in, hands firm on her hips, she swallowed Draco’s cock. He was the same impressive length as Snape, but was not as thick. Draco had a hand tangled in her hair as he rocked his hips rocked forward in tempo to Snape’s thrusts inside of Riley.  
  
“If you are going to call fair play, Professor,” Draco started breathlessly, “than I insist it be done so fully.”  
  
“Is that so?” Snape slowed down. “Can you hold yourself back?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Riley tried to peer upward, but Draco’s hand on her head prevented her from doing so.  
  
“So be it.”  
  
The next moment, Snape withdrew from Riley, much to her disappointment. She moaned a protest around Draco’s dick.  
  
“Patience, Miss Riley. Rest assured I am not yet done with you.” Snape dipped his fingers into her cunt and then trailed the slick wetness to her asshole with his thumb. As he pressed it in briefly, he said, “There is more to this lesson for you to learn.”  
  
While she had never been touched there before, Riley didn’t find it distasteful; instead, it was highly erotic.  
  
Snape moved away. Since there was no need for her to remain on her hands and knees, Riley sat back on her heels and placed a hand on Draco’s ass. His muscles contracted each time she went down on his cock. Then Snape move her hand away as he situated himself behind Malfoy.  
  
She barely had a moment to wonder what he was doing when Draco’s hand on her head clenched. Riley opened her eyes and saw Snape’s hand grab Draco by the hip and then Draco rocked forward with a ragged moan.  
  
It dawned on Riley that Snape was fucking Draco. Turn about was fair play; he was doing to Draco what he had just been doing to her.  
  
Once more, Riley found herself turned on by something she had never taken part of before. As Snape thrust into Draco, his hips rocked forward, forcing his dick further into her waiting mouth. From the sound of it, Draco found the experience incredible.  
  
She couldn’t imagine what it would feel like to have Snape fuck her ass, that thick head thrusting in and out. The thought made her ache for him.  
  
Draco’s breathing became even more ragged. “Oh God,” he moaned, his movements become more jerky.  
  
Snape growled, “Slow down – control yourself, Malfoy!”  
  
“I – I can’t …”  
  
She felt movement on the bed behind Draco.  
  
“Miss Riley, stop -”  
  
But it was too late. Riley felt it an instant before Draco came – the vein that ran the length of his dick throbbed and then he spurted, hot in her mouth. She swallowed automatically.  
  
Draco’s movements slowed and then halted completely. Riley pulled away, kissed the tip of his cock and then looked up at them. Snape also had withdrawn. Draco looked caught between remorse and the afterglow of ecstasy.  
  
“I’m sorry, Professor. It was just too much.”  
  
Snape laid a hand on younger wizard’s shoulder. “The position is demanding to maintain for long without practice.”  
  
“Indeed,” a voice commented from the open door. Riley turned in shock as Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy entered. “Even I find it somewhat difficult at times when Snape and your mother place me in that position.”  
  
With a gasp, Riley grabbed a pillow and covered herself, much to the Malfoys’ amusement. Draco greeted his parents as if it were commonplace for them to walk in on their son getting fucked.  
  
“When you did not arrive at our meeting point,” Narcissa said, “We decided to search you out. I admit, I hadn’t anticipated you would be keeping yourselves … occupied.”  
  
It was obvious they had not just arrived, but had spent some time watching. Riley blushed furiously.  
  
“Not that we blame you,” Lucius pointed out, eyeing Riley appreciatively as she curled behind her pillow. “I take it she’s not Slytherin.”  
  
“No,” Snape responded. “Miss Sinclair was a Ravenclaw during her time at Hogwarts. However, she showed a keen interest in our House lessons and has proven herself to be an adept student.”  
  
“Seeing as Draco expired early, perhaps you should take his place, Lucius,” Narcissa suggested delicately as she held out a robe towards her son. Draco climbed off the bed and shrugged casually into it.  
  
Riley’s mouth dropped open. The whole situation bordered on the surreal. Narcissa Malfoy was proposing her husband take their son’s place and fuck Riley?  
  
“Let’s not be presumptuous, Cissy. Perhaps Snape would rather finish Miss Sinclair’s lessons alone?”  
  
“By all means, join us, Lucius. There are certain aspects I’d like to instruct Miss Riley on that require another’s presence.”  
  
Riley glanced at Snape. He had a hand on his cock and smirked suggestively at her.  
  
“It’s settled then,” Narcissa said dismissively. “Draco and I will wait out the night at the meeting point since I do not believe Miss Sinclair to be the type to appreciate an audience.” She placed a hand in the crook of her son’s arm and they departed.  
  
Riley looked first at Lucius and then back at Snape; both had a gleam of anticipation in their eyes. The atmosphere in the room had altered almost imperceptibly.  
  
“Miss Riley,” Snape said as he pulled away her protective pillow. “Your lessons are not quite done.”  
  
“But – Mrs. Malfoy -”  
  
“No buts. Narcissa has granted her permission.”  
  
He pushed Riley on her back and silenced her effectively with his mouth as he eased himself between her legs. She could feel his erection pressed against her cunt. Snape ran his tongue across her lips until she opened up. Then he devoured her from the mouth down, plunging his tongue. At the same time, he shoved his cock in full length with one powerful stroke.  
  
Riley let any hesitations regarding Lucius Malfoy’s presence go. She wrapped her legs around Snape’s waist as he pounded into her, stroke after wonderful stroke. Then he pulled his upper body away from her and disengaged her legs, drawing her knees upward and out as he sat on his heels.  
  
The angle gave Lucius the opportunity to suck her nipples while utilizing a hand on her pussy as Snape fucked her. He manipulated her clitoris with a well-manicured thumb as he nipped her breast and Riley’s eyes rolled back. With a guttural moan, she came.  
  
“Ah, I can see why you insisted on completing her lessons, Severus. She’s very responsive,” Lucius noted when he lifted his head away from her delectable breasts.  
  
Riley opened her eyes and tried to focus on the men. Lucius had stopped touching her cunt, but Snape continued to fuck her. With his hand, Malfoy turned her head and opened her mouth before he maneuvered his cock in. She sucked on him greedily.  
  
Lucius hissed in pleasure. “Yes, you certainly know how to suck. Little wonder Draco came so quickly, little ‘Claw.”  
  
Snape chuckled. “As I said, she’s quite adept.”  
  
“Tell me, Severus, have you fucked her ass yet?”  
  
“No. I am quite certain she’s never experienced that before, either.”  
  
They exchanged a look and then simultaneously pulled their cocks out of Riley. She looked bewildered into Snape’s eyes. Why had they stopped when she could feel another climax looming? If he had just continued to fuck her a little while longer …  
  
Snape nodded as if he understood what she had been thinking. His hand dipped downward and he flecked her clitoris. “You need to make a decision, Riley.”  
  
“W- what do you mean?”  
  
“What he means to say is," Lucius answered, "which of us do you want in your pussy and which one in your ass, dear?”  
  
“Severus,” she moaned. “I want – I want him to cum here.” She grabbed his hand and pushed his fingers into her cunt.  
  
“Very well,” Severus replied. But instead of resuming his previous activity, Snape laid down beside her. Lucius pulled Riley into a sitting position and then guided her on top of her former professor. When she reached between her legs to leverage Severus’ cock into her, Lucius stopped Riley.  
  
“Not yet, Miss Riley. To do this properly, it would be prudent if I first did this …” He knelt behind her between Severus legs and pushed her upper body forward. Her breasts brushed Severus’ chest and his cock was trapped beneath her as she resumed a position on her hands and knees. Then Lucius pushed his dick into her waiting slit.  
  
Severus murmured in her ear, “He’s wetting his cock before he fucks your ass.” Then Severus pulled her head up gently to look her in the eyes. “Are you certain you wish me to cum in you? I can withdraw -”  
  
“No. Please. I’ve wanted you for so long.”  
  
Severus made a motion to Lucius and the other man withdrew.  
  
“You shouldn’t have been so shy all those years ago, Riley. I would have willingly instructed you in more than just Potions.” He lifted her up slightly at the waist and entered where Lucius had just left. She shuddered as he filled her up as no other one ever had.  
  
Then Lucius pressed his cock against her asshole until the tip of his dick entered. Riley’s moan was swallowed by Severus’ mouth. He laced his fingers through hers and held her hands tightly.  
  
Further Lucius pressed, working his slick cock carefully in as Severus slowly fucked her. The sensation was beyond words as they coordinated their thrusts. She didn’t know whether she was coming or going, only that she never wanted such ecstasy to stop.  
  
Lucius grabbed a handful of Riley’s hair and pulled her head back. Then he smacked her ass with his other hand.  
  
“P-Please,” she moaned. She could feel her climax rising.  
  
“Please what?” Severus said.  
  
_Cum with me,_ Riley wanted to say, but she was beyond words. An orgasm so intense, it stole her breath swept over her. Severus hips bucked beneath her and his eyes rolled back as he complied with her wishes and came deep within her.  
  
Riley didn’t hear Lucius’ guttural groan as he reached his own climax. She barely felt him withdraw and then Riley collapsed on Severus Snape.  
  
  
_~ ~ * ~ ~_  
  
  
The morning light that streamed into the windows woke Riley. She rubbed her face, unable to fathom why she had spent the night in a guest room, and naked at that. It wasn’t until she sat up and felt the unaccustomed aches that she remembered. Professor Snape. Draco Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy.  
  
She got up, wrapping a sheet around her, and surveyed the room. The bed had resumed its normal size and the other furniture, such as the old armoire, had returned. Of her guests, there were no signs. The only things out of place were her neatly folded clothes on the dresser.  
  
Unaccountably disappointed, Riley slowly got dressed. There was no way she had dreamed the encounter – her body was pleasantly sore in the distinct manner that spoke of intense lovemaking.  
  
By the time she had finished pulling on her clothes and headed downstairs, Riley came to the conclusion they must have left as she slept. While the prospect didn’t bother her in so far as it concerned Lucius Malfoy, Riley was saddened that Snape had not remained long enough to say goodbye.  
  
In the parlor room on the side table near the front door, Riley spotted an envelope sitting alongside a small black pouch. Inside the envelope was a heavy parchment with the Malfoy crest.  
  
  
_Miss Sinclair,_  
  
_I am sorry that we could not stay to thank you in person for your gracious hospitality last evening. Unfortunately, there are obligations with which we must attend._  
  
_Narcissa and I would like to extend an open invitation to visit us at Malfoy Manor, should you desire to further your education. Discretion, of course, would necessary. I’m certain you understand._  
  
_~Lucius Malfoy_  
  
  
  
The pouch contained a handful of Galleons, far more than what one would pay for a first class hotel, much less a modest bed and breakfast. Discretion, indeed. She had been paid for her silence.  
  
“Will you take them up on their offer, Miss Sinclair?” a silken voice inquired.  
  
Riley spun around to find Snape standing in the doorway of the kitchen, two cups of tea in hand. He extended one cup towards her and she gratefully took it.  
  
“I didn’t expect to see you. I thought you had left,” she admitted as she ran a hand through her unruly hair.  
  
“I had. Then I felt compelled to return.”  
  
She tilted her head to the side and considered his statement. A spark of hope flared within her.  
  
“Regarding the Malfoys …” he said, nodding towards the note in her hand.  
  
Riley folded the letter and placed it on the side table. “It’s a generous offer, to be sure, but are there no lessons that involve only one man and one woman?”  
  
The question brought a smirk to his lips. “Yes, there are.” He placed his cup down near the letter.  
  
“Perhaps you might be willing to instruct me?”  
  
“I might,” he replied, taking the cup from her hand and setting it down. “Perhaps first, though, we should review some of what you learned last night.”  
  
Snape led Riley back up the stairs, undressing her as they ascended and leaving a trail of discarded clothes.  
  
  
**_~ Finite ~_**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written ages ago in response to a friend's challenge: 'I challenge thee to write something with Snape, a sewing machine, a pink Vespa, and a broomstick that suddenly gives out because it doesn't like rain.'
> 
> Story originally posted under the penname Snapes Talon.
> 
> Note: No Vespas, sewing machines or broomsticks were harmed in the writing of this tale.
> 
> Banner by mockingjay @ TDA


End file.
